


Cookie jar

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 现实背景甜饼匣子
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 3





	1. Can be better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙俊亨觉得自己真的需要提升一下保龄球技巧。

龙俊亨总觉得梁耀燮从保龄球馆出来之后脸色就不算很好。

事实上可能更早一点，他以十二万分的小心翼翼装作若无其事瞥了一眼同伴的脸回想着。大概是，听到Highlight以17分的落后比分输给KNK的时候？不，比那更早，好像是看到旁边的孩子们一次一次拥抱庆祝......又或者是最初他和圣圭有一搭没一搭地聊天和对视的时候？

梁耀燮巴掌大的脸被口罩遮盖得不剩什么，龙俊亨一时看不出他的表情，便没来由地觉得更加心虚。他的小心让寒冷冬日迎面而来的冷空气嗅起来都多了点尴尬的味道。

但其实梁耀燮并没有发出任何“我不高兴”的信号，他一如既往在拍摄结束后和每一位工作人员认真道了谢，带走了自己留下的垃圾，并且在郑因成买了水以谢罪般的态度送来时还笑着拥抱并且鼓励了这个比他高出一头的后辈。

——一切没什么不同寻常，今天也是全盛时期的梁耀燮。

如果不是龙俊亨实在太过了解他，真的会得出这样轻而易举的结论。

“耀燮啊。”

“干嘛？”

龙俊亨心一横，想着大不了挨一拳。“能不能亲我一下。”

“...不能。”

——完了，男朋友不高兴的实锤。他没说“现在可是在大街上，公共场合你在想什么”，也没用那种嗔怪的眼神瞪过来。梁耀燮甚至没有揍他，足以证明已经是肉眼可见的不高兴了。

龙俊亨交过的女朋友一只手数不完，和梁耀燮认识十年里用不下二十种方式惹他生气然后哄好他，此刻用脚想也不能直接问他“你为什么不高兴”。天气很冷，他们在离公司不远的大街上，半小时后还有个会，因为梁耀燮坚持要走着过去，所以龙俊亨没有机会中途拉着他去吃点东西，以及在风中强吻他。

他感到一丝淡淡的，无力的忧郁。梁耀燮不再是当年那个把“我生气了，哄我”之类的话一股脑写在脸上的小鬼头，龙俊亨能见到的他生气的样子越来越少，而少数可见的次数里如果还不能一一哄好，在梁耀燮有所不满之前龙俊亨绝对就会先他一步感到愧疚。

毕竟面对梁耀燮每次处在气头上也依然纵容的那种“我能拿你怎么办”式的无奈眼神时，没人能承受得了。

龙俊亨有点想吸鼻子，也有点想咧嘴，但更想和男朋友负距离接触一下再用好听的话夸夸他。他不好给自己这种肉麻的想法安一个确切的形容词，而且那也没什么意义，还是付诸于行动比较有效。

迈入公司休息室第一步就被压在门板上脱了外套摘了口罩然后拥抱亲吻的梁耀燮跟看疯子一样看着他，试图张嘴骂人未果还被反将一军衔住了舌头。龙俊亨缓慢地吮吸他柔软的舌尖，一并含着他模糊的呻吟和细碎的水声，让整间休息室充满了亲密又色情的下流声音。

“...干嘛啊突然，要亲也和我打个招呼。”

“不要，这是event。”

“......”梁耀燮揉着自己湿润的嘴唇，“哪来的厚脸皮说这是eve——呀！”

第二步，龙俊亨托着他的屁股试图像郑因成举吴熙俊那样把他抱起来，但体弱的事实和地心引力让两个人一起摔在了身后的沙发上。

“...这也是event？”梁耀燮这次像看傻子一样看着他。“后面要不是沙发，你差一点就变成植物人了。”

龙俊亨看着他。从对方的眼睛里可以读出来，现在梁耀燮对他的喜欢是大于不高兴的。他多少松了一口气，把羽绒服外套下面也穿着厚毛衣，整个人蓬蓬松松的男朋友抱进怀里，开始发表自己反省一路过后深刻的检讨。

“我知道我拖后腿了......抱歉让Highlight输掉，以后每次你去打我都会一起的。”

“然后不管输赢都会抱你的，或者握握你的手。”

“啊，还有...下次不会理圣圭了，他是个讨人厌的家伙。”

梁耀燮听到最后一句终于忍不住一手撑在他旁边起了身。“你在想什么？”他说，用牙齿代替手指扯了扯龙俊亨的脸颊肉。“KNK就算了，怎么还有圣圭的事？”

龙俊亨歪歪头，把自己珍贵的脸颊肉从他嘴里拯救出来。“你不是...介意......”

“我不介意，”梁耀燮露出了他们回来之后的第一个微笑。他的梨涡可爱地凹陷下去，但龙俊亨不知道为什么看出一点恶劣的味道。“我只是后悔为什么要带这个最体弱的孩子一起参赛——说真的，你打得太差劲了，我一路上都在反省自己错误的选择。”

“然后这个又体弱又傻的孩子以为我在吃他的醋kkk。我很想看看他的脑袋里究竟装着些什么？”

龙俊亨感觉自己的脸在发热。他有点想把梁耀燮从身上推下去，因为这个人现在实在太不可爱了。但是上面的人压得很死，笑得也很高兴，他所剩不多的臂力最终还是败给了他的不忍心。

然后继续假装听不见梁耀燮“我要和孩子们分享一下这件事”的威胁式的取笑，环住他的腰，同时在心里宣告自己在哄好男朋友这件事上二十加一次的胜利。

fin


	2. Into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梨子很甜，而懒惰会传染。

“俊亨啊——”

“干嘛？”

“过来端梨。别忘了拿个叉子，不许用手吃！”

“哎我知道了等一下就去！”龙俊亨回答得有点不耐烦。事实上他整个人处于在电脑前托着下巴一脸苦大仇深的状态，因为金泰洙带着家人去休假了，把一堆完成度还不到一半的音轨作业全都留给了他，搞得龙俊亨看见那堆跳动的细线就头疼到想骂人。

一块汁水丰盈的梨子很及时地堵住了他即将爆发脏话的嘴。梁耀燮大概知道放着他不管的话直到新鲜的水果坏掉他也想不起来这回事，索性靠在椅背上好人做到底开始一片一片把果肉喂进那张刁钻的嘴巴里。梨子是梁耀燮早上带过来的，因为他“实在受不了这家伙再把自己关进工作室还拒绝健康饮食休息”，于是一大早就提了水果和外卖沙拉挤进了龙俊亨的工作室，嘴上说是要帮忙，但其实只是换个地方宅着而已。

“泰洙给你留了这么多工作吗，两天了还没完？”

“哎一西，你去问他吧，”龙俊亨的腮帮都塞鼓了，咀嚼着果肉说得含含糊糊，“等他回来我要告诉他这次版权费只会进我一个人的口袋。”

“我是觉得你应该休息一下了，哪有一口气就能做完的工作啊，要劳逸结合。”梁耀燮喂完最后一块梨子把碗放到一边，低下头蹭了蹭他的发顶。“哇，你闻起来都有味道了俊亨，多久没洗澡了？”

龙俊亨像被踩到痛处一样躲开了对方的触碰。“什么啊现在可是冬天，而且我昨天明明就洗了头的......”他边嘟囔边抓了抓自己的头发，肢体上倒完全不像嘴巴一样坚定。“真，真的变臭了？”

“骗你的——”梁耀燮一副逗羊羹的语气，笑着在他的发旋上亲了一口。“但是说真的，再不休息就真有味道了，社畜悲惨又劳苦的味道。”

“但是我真的要工作...你也是Highlight的一员啊梁社长，你最清楚我们定的什么时候回归，我又剩多少时间做音源——”

“那也总有审美疲劳的时候吧？”梁耀燮根本不买账，从后面半是逗弄半是抚慰地蒙住了他不间断注视了五六个小时屏幕的眼睛。“起码别坐在这里看电脑了，不然音源没完蛋你的视力和颈椎就先完蛋了。乖啦，到沙发上待一会，就这样写点歌词出来也是很好的工作啊我们龙诗人。”

龙俊亨咬了咬嘴唇，干涩发酸的眼睛和梁耀燮掌心的温度让他有一丝动心。其实连歌词也不要写了吧，去柔软的沙发上躺一下再抱抱男朋友的话，好像真的能充电的样子。想到这里他拉开梁耀燮的手离开了电脑椅，顺带装模作样地拿上了纸笔和手机，然后一边压抑着不住上扬的嘴角默念了几遍“我要工作”一边心满意足地把沉重僵硬的身体摔进沙发里。

啊，大发。柔软的沙发有了，现在就差一个该来到俊亨欧巴怀里的男朋友了——

“等一下，你要去哪？”

“下去扔个垃圾，然后去便利店买点东西？”一只脚已经迈出工作室的梁耀燮头也不回地答道。“这不是，怕打扰龙诗人珍贵的创作时间嘛。加油哦！我会带零食回来的。”

“呀回来！”去什么便利店，比起买来一堆不需要的东西，需要的那个别擅自走掉才是正解啊。“我刚刚吃了梨子一点都不饿，你饿的话冰箱也里还有吃的，不用非得去便利店吧，垃圾也可以回头再扔也没什么有味道的东西......”

门口梁耀燮闷闷的笑声让他吞回了自己没说完的话。“是要邀请我过去嘛，”男朋友扬起下巴点了点他旁边的位置。“想好咯，我要是答应这次写不出歌可不能骂我。”

龙俊亨张开的手臂回答了这个问题。下一秒梁耀燮就脱了外套扑到沙发上，结果因为角度瞄准失败脑袋很不幸地撞到了他的手臂，但疼痛之余两个人还是大笑出声。龙俊亨让他躺在自己身上，然后抱紧了这个温柔的小疯子，让梁耀燮的笑声和怕痒导致的抖动都一点点缩进他的怀里。啊，充电了，再五分钟一定能一口气搞定所有工作——

“怎么样，现在有没有灵感？”男朋友找了个舒服的位置窝着，懒洋洋地玩起他的手指。“要我说写一首懒懒散散的歌也不错啊，让我们light听了都想回归温暖的被窝，可以不感冒地好好过冬。”

“可能有一点吧...你把纸笔够过来我就写写试试看。”

“懒死你算了......”话是这么说可是用蜷起来的脚趾把纸笔夹过来的人也一点说服力都没有。“喏给你。不过我想了想还是放弃这首歌吧，毕竟在现在这样的情况下结局一定是懒散到根本写不动......”

“一会一个想法你也太麻烦了吧，而且是你压在我身上还把懒惰传染给我了......”龙俊亨笑着从他灵活的脚趾下接过来纸笔，顺带捏了捏漂亮的趾头。“我反悔了，写不出来真的想骂你，你还是走开吧？”

“不行，你认命吧，我今天是懒惰妖精。”梁耀燮翻了个身趴过来，掐着那种故意做出来的甜甜嗓音凑到他耳边，声音里有止不住的笑意。“别赶我走嘛，看在，我是你的，这样的份上？”

“哇真是......”龙俊亨抬起手，习惯性地遮住了自己过分灿烂的嘴角。“你也快要三十岁的人了，干嘛还撒娇啊。”但说着的同时脸也不知道什么时候变红了，不过忍笑的原因只占一半，另一半大概是因为梁耀燮落在他脸颊上的亲吻。

“就算是我偶尔也想做一下嘛，”脸颊之后是嘴唇，短暂地啾一下想逃走的时候就被龙俊亨含住了下唇。“唔......轻点，别咬破了，你也最清楚我什么时候拍solo画报......”

“那好，让我亲亲看不到的地方总可以吧？”他离开了梁耀燮的嘴唇，把男朋友抱得更紧。“啊屋里还是挺暖和的，你现在就躺下来脱掉衣服的话，我说不定就有灵感了，想让我成为你身边所有东西什么的...噢，这就来了，新的灵感——”

梁耀燮笑得腮肉圆圆。“完了，现在就做的话就真的没法工作了哦俊亨？”

“找灵感也是重要的工作......”而且工作说到底，还是比男朋友少重要一点点啦。毕竟前者带来的腰酸，背痛和疲惫感，后者只需要一个吻就可以治愈。

拜拜孩子们，龙PD下线充电中——

他吻着梁耀燮的脖子，心满意足地想。

fin


	3. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫兔同笼例题一则

密码锁只按到第一个数字，梁耀燮就知道有人先一步进过家门了。

他的两只手一边拎着一个装满了的塑料袋，里面是晚饭的食材，一些水果，还有他预想到这种情况买来哄人的零嘴。如果条件允许的话梁耀燮还想再去买点酒，但他的手机电量耗尽自动关机了，虽然不是什么大问题，不过为了避免那个人过多的担心他还是决定尽快回家。密码按过后门锁打开了，屋内的光线很昏暗，窗帘全都合上了，只有客厅里一盏橘色的灯还亮着。梁耀燮轻手轻脚地放下买回来的东西，换好拖鞋去厨房洗手，然后垂着一双还没完全擦干的手走进了客厅。

那个人就躺在柔和的灯光下，肚子上还趴着熟睡的吉娃娃。大概是害怕梁耀燮的宝贝犬会从自己身上掉下去，即使睡着他还是小心地搂着小家伙，眉毛也时不时皱着，不知道是在担心小狗还是它的主人。

梁耀燮就这么盯着他看了一会，边在裤子上蹭掉残留的水边伸出手。

“俊亨啊......”

他坐到旁边的地毯上，手不自觉摸了摸龙俊亨的脸颊。奶油色的皮肤被灯光映得有些发红，温热又细腻，正随着嘴唇呼吸时的张合微微起伏。他看得有趣得很，索性从侧面的脸肉一直摸到下巴，像挠猫咪似的抓了抓，才让睡着的人后知后觉地醒过来。

“醒了？”拨开一缕额前的碎发，梁耀燮在他裸露出来的额头上轻轻打了一下。“发了那么多消息催我，自己倒是睡得香...躺在我的沙发上，还抱着我的狗？”

“你怎么......”龙俊亨揉了揉被打的地方，缓了几秒钟才对上梁耀燮柔和的眼睛。“你怎么不回我消息，我担心你才赶紧过来看看。”他说，因为睡眼惺忪而吐字模糊，一边稍稍坐直了一点，示意梁耀燮坐在他刚才躺过的地方，然后枕在对方并不柔软的大腿上。“一周没见了，害怕你睡过去，白白浪费掉和我一起的时间。”

“手机走到半路没电了，本来想给你回电话的。”躺在腿上的姿势让梁耀燮得以更好地触碰他，便顺势拈起一缕散落的金发拨到龙俊亨的脸侧。“我在路上买了零食，要在晚饭前吃一点吗？”

“好啊，你喂我的话。”大概是发尾刷过脸颊的感觉有些痒，龙俊亨笑了，也没来得及捂嘴，就这么露出牙齿和粉红色的口腔。他笑起来颤动的胸口惊动了羊羹，吉娃娃可爱地伸了个懒腰，两颗黑眼珠转了一圈之后一眨不眨地盯着自己的主人看，梁耀燮却觉得此时此刻腿上这只大型类猫科动物倒更像是他的宠物。

一只会因为担心守在家里等他，会在自己熟悉的环境中睡过去，并且还会宣示主权，撒娇得当的宠物。

现在是时候给他喂食了。梁耀燮想，用指节刮着龙俊亨的脸蛋。看在他这么可爱又这么爱我的份上，晚饭前吃点东西也没什么大不了，反正本来就是买来哄他的。

“呀，你要先放我起来才行，我把塑料袋放在门口了。”

“真的吗...算了，太远了，我不吃了。”

梁耀燮打量了一下沙发到玄关遥远无比的距离，笑得很甜地抱住了龙俊亨金灿灿的脑袋，用指肚代替嘴唇尽情亲近起来。宠物被摸得有点不耐烦，哼哼唧唧地拉过他的手，在骨节突出的腕部吻了吻，然后握进了自己的手中。

“你的脉搏跳得好快。”

“是吗，”梁耀燮说，感受到手腕被压住的一块更快地跳动起来。“可能是太想和宠物啵啵了？”

前一秒还乖乖趴在肚子上的吉娃娃大约是听懂了啵啵这个词，下一秒就站起来踩上龙俊亨的胸口准备和主人亲密接触，却被梁耀燮抱着放到了地上。它看着金发的侵入者坐起来压进主人怀里，不满地汪汪叫了两声，很快无趣地去找梁耀燮带回来的塑料袋了。

龙俊亨没想到梁耀燮会傍晚的时候出现在工作室。

看起来已经进来了好一会的人正趴在吧台上玩手机，肩膀懒洋洋地塌着，不听话的脚有一下没一下蹭着地板。他穿了一条浅色的牛仔裤，本就挺翘的臀由于前倾的状态成为身后最突出的地方，正随着本人的小动作微微扭动。

龙俊亨看得心痒，在考虑会不会挨骂之前已经把手放到了圆润的弧度上。梁耀燮被摸得一抖，像只受惊的兔子一样扭过头，看到是笑得脸蛋都嘟起来的男朋友才放松下来，也没管龙俊亨的手还停留在那里作怪，凑上去亲了他一下算是打过招呼。

“怎么这个点过来？”龙俊亨被哄高兴了，整个人得寸进尺地压在梁耀燮背上，隔着硌手的牛仔裤捏他的屁股。“我就要回去了，你不在家等我嘛？”

“别骗人了，我不来抓人你肯定又要在工作室通宵。”梁耀燮被压得手机屏幕都看不到，忍不住抗议地晃了晃，结果屁股上的肉又给用力抓了一下。“...呀，干什么呢，你弄疼我了！”

“对不起，我在找你的尾巴。”龙俊亨拍了拍抓疼的地方，在他背上没什么诚意地道歉，毕竟他知道梁耀燮要是真的讨厌这些早就把他揍趴下了。“——说真的，手感这么好就让我多摸一下吧，很解压的。”

“废话，因为你把压力都转移到我这里来了......呀，起来，手机屏幕要被你压碎了！”

深谙见好就收的道理，他在梁耀燮反击之前起身松了手，并且在犹豫着要不要加班的时候被男朋友拉着手臂强行带出了工作室。

“啊，等一下啊耀，耀燮——”

“不等了，和工作室分手吧...走啦，现在就和我回去吃点好的，睡个好觉，然后明天我再把你送回来跟它复合。”

托对方的福一直到吃完晚饭龙俊亨都十分放松，但临睡前想起没完成的工作还是觉得很有压力。想到金泰洙一回来十有八九要拉长脸他就头疼，想着想着便坐在床边发起呆，连被躺在床上的梁耀燮踢了踢也没有回头。

“俊亨？”还叫，都怪你拖我回来。

“该躺下了，俊亨啊。”算了吧，反正躺下也是睡不好的。

“真的不过来吗？好可惜，明明今天真的很想做来着，那我还是先睡——”

倒在床上的龙俊亨不出意外看到了梁耀燮得意的眼神。想想懒惰妖精的可恶行径就有点生气，于是他凑过去泄愤似的咬了咬梁耀燮肉肉的鼻尖，咬完觉得不解气，但看到那人吃痛的样子又一下子心软下来，只好假装凶恶地瞪过去，却被根本不当回事似的握住了手腕，接着——

被放到了身后那团之前被又捏又抓的软肉上。

“别一张五万脸，要休息的时候就该好好休息啊。”梁主任循循善诱，试图摆出一副认真的表情，但微微发红的脸蛋怎么看都显得怪害羞的。“不是说解压吗，那压力大的话就多摸一下好了......”

龙俊亨没想到他能厚着脸皮说完，听着他的话下意识握了握。和之前的牛仔裤不同，只被内裤包裹着的臀肉柔软地贴合进他的手心，随着他的动作被乖顺地捏来揉去，一点也不硌人，弹性又可爱。手指顺着布料边缘伸进去的时候那团软肉有一瞬间的僵硬，很快又在拇指轻柔的抚摸下放松下来，随便他欺压了。

“说好了喔？”借机把自己拉近一点，刚好是可以不费力吻到嘴唇的距离，然后轻轻啄了一下。“以后我要是说有压力了就自动转身——嘶......”

嘴唇上被咬了一口，但看在梁耀燮整张脸乃至耳尖都泛红的份上他决定不计较得失，虽然口头上大概还是要占点便宜。

“嘁，到头来说的都是假话，耀燮这个骗子。”

“还是有真话的，要听吗？”

“嗯？”

“希望你能好好休息——唔，轻一点亲啦......”

fin


	4. Phonecert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是全世界最贵的演唱会，歌手是我，观众只有你一个。

“......喂？耀燮？”

「...啊，俊亨，你还没有睡吗？」

“当然啊，不然我就接不了你的电话了...呀，你这是，给我打电话了？...是有什么要紧的事吗？”

「...其实也没有什么特别要紧的。我打扰你了？」

“不会，我正在沙发上看电影...你呢，怎么忽然想到打电话过来了，不是明天就要回来了吗？”

「哈哈，别装了！你肯定没有专心看电影，你听起来快要睡着了。」

“因为这不是一部很有趣的电影...东云借给我的盘，怎么也得看一下，不然他问起来的时候我就要露陷了。”

「哈哈哈哈...我现在就要告诉东云，你俊亨哥背后就是这么说你的。」

“还说我，你自己也没有好到哪去......耀燮...到底为什么打电话给我啊？”

「...啊，因为刚刚和这边的作家姐姐他们一起去唱歌了，今天嗓音状态很不错，所以还有点意犹未尽。」

“...然后？”

「......俊亨啊，我想唱歌。」

“哎？...现在吗？在电话里？”

「是，我好想让你听我唱歌......今天我唱得真的很不错！你应该在现场的。」

“耀燮不是一直唱得都不错嘛...啊，作为你的制作人nim我已经听烦了耶，理解不了有多好听了，怎么办。”

「你这家伙...呀，把电视关了，乖乖闭上嘴给我听着！」

“好好，我开小声一点...现在可以了，你想唱什么？”

「嗯...现在12点28了，那我来唱一下《12点30分》...今天我唱这首的时候把一个日本的姐姐吓了一跳，她一直夸我‘太好了呢’。」

“这首里面耀燮的部分就是很棒啊。唱吧，我听着呢......但你不要唱到一半又开始骂我。”

「...那我先骂了吧，龙制作西八。」

“...喂，擅自说要唱结果又擅自开始骂人——”

「‘我们就像——12点30分的时钟指’——啊这里真的好高，真的好讨厌，‘时钟指针一样——不正是走向了再也无法回头的路吗’......」

“...完了？”

「完了啊，我的部分精华只有这么多。...不然我唱一下你的rap？我想想啊......」

“...哎一西，快停下！”

「‘伴随着我们，流逝的时间，也已经停止了吧，曾经的我们，现在应该是我和你，了吧’...我就记得这么多了，哈哈哈。」

“...你的小狗式rap还是一点长进都没有啊，梁主唱。”

「一西......‘就知道是这样，就知道是这样——’」

“呀，你打算从头到尾都只唱我的歌吗？“

「...听众只有你一个人啊，唱你的歌不好吗？」

“也，也不是不好......那我可以点歌吗？从我的歌里挑之类的...”

「可以哦，毕竟这是只给俊亨一个人的演唱会，哈哈。」

“...那......《Slow》？还记得这首嘛，之前你和尹斗一起对唱得很好的样子。”

「......不是吧，俊亨，提醒一下，你今年就三十岁了诶。」

“......”

「不要告诉我你是认真的哈哈哈哈——」

“我现在忽然觉得这部电影挺好看的......”

「哎一古，不要愁眉苦脸了我们俊亨...等一下，我用另一个手机查一下歌词......‘baby slow take it slow’......啊，这首真的很不错呢。」

“需不需要我给你起个头？‘1，2...I got——’”

「‘Baby slow take it slow，我会把所有都给你，所以不用着急......baby slow take it slow，我哪里都不去，现在我是你的，baby I’m yours‘......」

“...又这么短？《Slow》的精华可是都在后面......”

「...啊，这一段吗？‘one and only you...one and only you’......这里我不太记得调了，对不起，你不许笑话我。...‘one and only you oh oh’......啊，是这样吗？这样比较准？」

“啊哈...我不会，不会笑的......耀燮唱得很不错。”

「...俊亨？没事吧，是不是太困了？」

“我没事...你唱得真好听，耀燮，再...再唱一遍可以吗？”

「......你在干什么，龙俊亨。」

“......”

「...是我想的那样吗？」

“哈啊......我，我还能点歌吗？耀燮......唱点色色的歌吧，好不好？”

「......」

“耀燮，嗯......拜托你了......”

「...你不能再稍微忍耐一下吗？我马上...明天就要回来了！」

“这不是...现在不是......忍耐的问题啊......”

「啊真是......」

“......耀燮？”

「听听这个，咳咳......‘给予我信任的你，我非常感谢，即使偶尔遇到困难的事折磨我，我也会成为成为你心中闪耀的星，守护着你’......」

“......这首哪里色了？”

「哪里都不色！我唱出来是叫你想想饭们，想想你感激的人们，然后给我冷静下来。」

“...喂......”

「想想悲伤，想想妈妈，你这个成人豆。」

“一西......梁耀燮，你这个冷酷豆——”

「乖一点，俊亨，我真的快回去了，回去就......嗯。...你还有什么想听的歌吗？再听一首就去睡吧...呀，已经凌晨一点了！快点快点，我唱完你就去睡。」

“好好...啊，起光的歌可以吗？最后一首的话，我想听《晚安》......”

「...居然真的选了《晚安》啊，你到底是龙成人还是龙小孩？哈哈哈——」

“我要挂了，我真的要挂了。”

「不许挂！我现在就唱......‘晚安吧baby，忘记疲惫的一天吧，我会拥抱着你，等待着你的心...晚安吧baby，我会保护你，听着这首歌安然地入睡吧’......俊亨，你在听吗？」

“我在。真的很好听......谢谢你，耀燮。”

「哈哈，感谢我的话，记得挂断之后把感想发给我再睡。」

“......这位歌手的要求也太多了吧，演唱会结束之后也不能放过我。”

「...没办法，要看你的回馈来决定有没有安可啊。...好了，就到这里，你该睡了。」

“嗯，晚安，耀燮。...啊，明天要不要我去接——”

「晚安，俊亨。」

——真的很好听，谢谢你打电话过来。p.s 电影真的太无聊了，你拯救了我的夜晚

——楼下的门禁 是不是坏了

——是的，你怎么突然

“俊亨啊，过来开门！”

“耀燮？！你不是说明天才——”

“先把门打开啊，帕布。而且不是说了嘛，今晚有安可的......你想听什么，我都会唱给你的。”

fin


End file.
